


A Real Life Fairy Tale

by reeby10



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fae Shane Madej, Halloween, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: It was the wings that had caught his eyes, shiny and iridescent, like gossamer insect wings except thousands of times larger. They looked good on him, natural almost.





	A Real Life Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impala_Chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/gifts).

Shane was one of the first people Ryan saw when he came into the Halloween party. It was the wings that had caught his eyes, shiny and iridescent, like gossamer insect wings except thousands of times larger. They looked good on him, natural almost.

“Hey, what are you supposed to be?” Ryan asked when they finally circled around to each other. Whatever it was, Shane looked hot. Hotter than normal, since Ryan pretty much always thought he was hot. “Some sort of giant bug to go with your giant head?”

Shane rolled his eyes, but there was a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. “A bug would be a stupid costume. I’m a fairy.”

The snort of laughter emerged before Ryan could even think to stop it. Because what the hell, man. “You’re saying a _bug_ would be stupid, but a _fairy_ isn’t?” he asked, still laughing. He only laughed harder when Shane glared at him.

“I’ll have you know that fairies are very not stupid,” Shane said, puffing out his chest. It made the wings flutter, the orange lights from the Halloween decorations glittering off of them. Ryan found it kind of hypnotising, and it took him a moment to realize Shane was still speaking. “-best one in here, I’d bet on it.”

“Sure, sure,” Ryan said, still distracted. He felt warm all over, and he suddenly really wanted to kiss Shane. That wasn’t a new feeling, but the intensity of the feeling was, especially considering they were technically at work.

He thought for a moment that he saw a hint of sharp teeth between Shane’s lips as he smiled, but surely it was just part of the costume. Even though he wasn’t sure why a fairy costume would need sharp teeth. Not that Shane looked much like he was wearing any sort of fairy costume Ryan had seen or imagined before, even with the wings.

“Shane,” Ryan started slowly, feeling like a lightbulb was going off in his head and really not knowing what to think about the conclusions he’d drawn. “Are you a real fairy?”

Shane winked, smiling, and Ryan could definitely see the sharp teeth now. Without a word, he turned and headed off for the drinks table. Ryan was left staring after him, not knowing what to think. At least he knew what their next unsolved mystery to look into was. A real life fairy tale.


End file.
